Blade Retraction
The power to generate blades from one's body. Variation of Natural Weaponry. Also Called *Blade Arm/Extension/Generation/Limb/Projection/Protrusion *Razor Arm/Extension/Generation/Limb/Projection/Protrusion *Retractable Blades *Sword Arm/Extension/Generation/Limb/Projection/Protrusion Capabilities The user can generate and retract blades from their bodies, which can be composed of energy, bone, or metal, among other things. Applications *Cutting *Impale *Razor Wind Variations *Razor Foot *Razor Hand *Sword Arm *Wing Blades Associations *Arm-blade Proficiency *Bionic Physiology *Blade Construction *Blade Shifting *Bone Manipulation *Bone Spike Protrusion *Claw Retraction *Elemental Blade Construction *Enhanced/Supernatural Swordsmanship *Ergokinetic Blade Construction *Incisive Limbs *Natural Weaponry *Organic Constructs *Powers Via Object *Scissor Protrusion *Shapeshifting *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Transformation Limitations *May be unable to retract the blades. *Blades can be broken. Known Users Gallery Body Blades Yakon02.png|Yakon (Dragon Ball Z) unsheathing his arm blades. File:Xion_the_Unborn.png|Xion the Unborn (Bloody Roar) protruding blades from all over his body. Kahlua's_Razor_Wings.png|Kahlua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) morphs her arm into a set of five razor-sharp wing-like blades. File:DT_MajinForm.jpg|Dante (Devil May Cry) using his powerful Majin Form Devil Trigger giving him retractable arm blades. File:Carnage_Blade.jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) converts the symbiote at his hand into a blade. File:HeyAh.jpg|X-23 (Marvel Comics) can retract her bones as dual blades from each hand. File:Baraka_(MK9).JPG|Baraka (Mortal Kombat) uses the blades in his arms to kill his opponent. File:Mr_1_Daz_Bones.png|Daz Bones (One Piece) is a Full-Body Bladed Human, and can generate and retract blades from all over his body. File:Alex_Mercer_Blade.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) with his blade extended. File:Krauser_Arm_Blade.jpg|Jack Krauser (Resident Evil) with his Plaga-induced arm blade. File:Zora_Link.jpg|Zora Link's (The Legend of Zelda) arm fins double as blades, and can be fired off as boomerangs. File:Angel_Arm_Knives.jpg|Millions Knives' (Trigun) angel arm is a gigantic blade when it transforms into such. File:Weapon_XI.jpg|Weapon XI/Deadpool (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) has two retractable adamantium swords installed in arms. File:Jugo_Axe_Fist.jpg|Jūgo (Naruto) forming an axe from his left forearm. File:Elder_toguro.png|Elder Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) forming a blade from his right hand. File:Roto's_Kamaitachi.png|Roto (Yu Yu Hakusho) forming a scythe from his right finger. File:Axe_Blade_Fist.png|Makintaro (Yu Yu Hakusho) forming an axe from his right hand. Kevin's Diamond Blade.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) can turn his right arm into a blade just like Diamondhead. File:Leaf_Blade.png|Sceptile (Pokémon) has retractable leaf blades on its wrists. File:Weavile.png|Weavile (Pokémon) has retractable claws. Shred49.jpg|Super-Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) possesses multiple retractable blades all over his body. Mess.GIF|Each of the Flat Sisters (Marchen Awakens Romance) possess the Ghost ÄRM, Scalpel, allowing them to turn their arms into blades at will. Blade Arm.png|Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass) unsheathes his arm blade. Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 448 Textless.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) KarsFull.jpg|Kars (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) possesses retractable blades in his wrists, which enable him to control light. Weaponized Installation File:Hidden_Blade.jpg|The Assassins (Assassin's Creed) wielding their trademark weapon, the Hidden Blade. File:Fatal_Attraction_Double_Tomahawk.png|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) taking apart his Fatal Attraction into two smaller tomahawks, and each producing a retractable energy blade. File:Azrael_DC.jpg|Azrael's (DC Comics) costume comes equipped with retractable flaming blades. File:Cyborg_Tao_Blade.png|Tao Pai Pai (Dragon Ball) utilizing his retractable blade hidden under his cyborg hand. File:Kiros.jpg|Kiros Seagill (Final Fantasy VIII) with retractable blades extended. File:Ed_Elric_Blade.png|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) can use his alchemy to transmute the forearm plating of his automail arm into a blade. File:Lanfan-profile.png|Lan Fan's (Fullmetal Alchemist) automail left arm comes equipped with an elbow-mounted blade. File:Rex-B.F.S_(Big_Fat_Sword).jpg|Rex (Generator Rex) can use the nanites within him to generate powerful machines that he can also retract from his body, such has a gigantic blade... File:Rex_Battle_Axes.png|...as well as use his Omega-1 Nanite to create gigantic axes. Guyver HF Blade.gif|The Guyver Units (Guyver) possess retractable high-frequency blades in their arms. File:Fulgore.jpg|Fulgore (Killer Instinct) with retractable blades at the wrists. File:Xemnas_Ethereal_Blades.png|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) can produce his retractable Ethereal Blades. File:Acid_Demon.png|An Acid Demon (Legacy of Kain) with retractable bladed arms. File:Niles_Van_Roekel.jpg|Niles Van Roekel (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) wearing a power-suit that has retractable blades. File:Paragon_Marvel_Nemesis.jpg|Paragon (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) had retractable blades, amongst many other modifications, implanted into her body. File:Double_MMX4.jpg|Double (Mega Man X4) possesses the Kiba Flash, a powerful retractable energy razor blade that is capable of killing Reploids in a single slash. File:Bladewolf.jpg|The Bladewolf (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) with retractable blades at its paws. File:Weavel.jpg|Weavel (Metroid) possesses a retractable energy scythe. File:Kakashi_vs._Kakko.png|Kakkō (Naruto) using a pair of retractable wrist blades against Kakashi. File:Third_Kazekage's_Retractable_Blade.png|The Third Kazekage puppet (Naruto) protruding a retractable blade from its right arm sleeve. File:RoboCop.png|RoboCop's (RoboCop) retractable data spike doubles as an offensive blade. File:Gein's_Retractable_Blades.png|Gein (Rurouni Kenshin: Restoration) using a pair of retractable wrist blades in an attempt to finish off Saito. File:KOS-MOS.jpg|KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) with a retractable arm blade. Paninya_blade.jpg|Both of Paninya's (Fullmetal Alchemist) automail legs come equipped with retractable blades. Mecha Sally.jpg|Mecha Sally (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) with retractable energy blades extended. File:Predator_Blades.jpg|The Predator race's (Predator) trademark weapons are their arm blades. Kano Elbow Blade.gif|Kano (Mortal Kombat) revealing the retractable blade in his elbow. Jian The Tiger profile.png|Jian the Tiger (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), hidden blade built into her cyberized tail that she can produce from her tail tip and use to cut down her foes. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Generation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Weapon Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Galleries